


Detective Tachibana Makoto

by RoseyR



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Anal Sex, Angel Tachibana Makoto, Bottom Tachibana Makoto, Detective Makoto, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Horny Nanase Haruka, I promise, I'm sorry for killing Rin, Implied Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke, It's not too dramatic, Light Bondage, M/M, Minor Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka, Oral Sex, Possessive Nanase Haruka, Rin may have died here, Shy Tachibana Makoto, Some Characters Die, Top Nanase Haruka, but very tiny and in the beginning, harumako, mischievous Nagisa, sweet makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-20 20:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Even though Tachibana Makoto hates seeing the sight of blood and dead bodies, he is the greatest detective alive. So watch this cute detective go around solving mysteries, making friends, making enemies, and somehow attract a raven haired swimming champion.





	1. Detective Makoto to the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> At first, I thought of making this into a one-shot sort of thing, but then my mind already made so many scenarios, so I decided to make this into a short multi-chapter story. Hope you enjoy!

At the home of Matsuoka Rin and Nanase Haruka, there was a body. It was Matsuoka Rin.

"Geez, how did this happen?"

"Could it be Nanase-san?"

"He did confess earlier to the police...didn't he?"

"I thought those two were in love? Why would Nanase-san kill his husband?"

"True...but Nanase-san was the only one there...and it looked like Matsuoka-san head was hit with a large blunt object, so someone must have hit Matsuoka-san in the head."

"Eh? Then where is the murder weapon? So far the police haven't found the weapon yet."

"Still...Nanase-san confessed...he must have gotten rid of the weapon before he suddenly felt guilty for his crime."

"Oh my, this is all so confusing!"

"Everyone, please step back," an officer said.

"Officer Yamazaki-kun, did Nanase Haruka really kill Matsuoka Rin?" a reporter asked.

"...I'm not fully sure...I know Nanase had confessed...saying he did it...but everything about this smells fishy, we called in our best detective to come over and help us solve this mystery," Sousuke said.

"Detective? Who is the detective?"

"He's-" suddenly, a car came up the driveway, and two people stepped out of the car. A young man with blond hair and a tall man with brown shaggy hair and green eyes came out. It was Hazuki Nagisa and Tachibana Makoto.

"Detective Tachibana-san! Are you the detective to solve this mystery?"

"Y-yes, of course," Makoto said as he gave the reporter a smile.

"Will you solve this mystery?"

"I'll try my hardest."

"So you'll be able to find out who murdered Matsuoka Rin?"

"Yes I'll-" suddenly Makoto stopped walking and became very pale.

"Uh oh," Nagisa said as he tried to get his boss to snap out of it. Makoto quickly walked over to Sousuke and grabbed his shoulder.

"S-Sousuke...you never...n-never s-said this was...a murder case," Makoto said.

"Y-yeah...I knew you wouldn't accept the job if I said that...Matsuoka Rin was...killed tonight," Sousuke said as he started getting nervous.

"...I see...well then...you shouldn't have lied to me saying that kittens were lost! You should have told me the truth!" Makoto cried out as tears formed in the corner of his eyes. EVeryone around them froze and were awestruck at the scene happening before them.

Sousuke cleared his throat and quickly pulled Makoto to the side and away from the crowd. "Look, you're the best detective I know out there, and I really need your help on solving this case, all the officers are stump, we have no idea what happened, and I know that mind of yours can solve this, so please, do this for a friend," Sousuke said.

Makoto gulped and looked around. He saw the crowd looking at him, he saw his partner looking at him, he sees the other officers looking at him. Even though he hated doing cases that involves blood and dead bodies, he knew he had to help.

"...A-alright...I'll do it, but you owe me for this," Makoto said.

"I promise I'll take you to the cat cafe on my day off," Sousuke said.

"Deal," Makoto said. He quickly adjusted his collar of his coat and quickly entered the late Matsuoka's home.

Upon entering, Makoto saw many things. There was some sort of liquid on the steps of the stairs. The railing of the stairs were broken. There was a broken glass and bottle on the ground. Though the number one thing Makoto noticed was the dead body of Matsuoka Rin. His head was cracked open and so much blood started coming out. Makoto swore he could see his brains.

"Mako-chan, breathe," Nagisa tried to calm down Makoto. He could see that the taller man was going to throw up from the sight.

"I-I'm good...I'm good Nagisa...l-let's just get over with it," Makoto straighten up and walked over to the body and started inspecting it. Upon a closer look, there were no wounds of any kind, only the head was bashed open, but when Makoto looked at the head, he could see that the way it was bashed open didn't look like it was hit on the head with a blunt object. "...Sousuke...who was the one that made the call?"

"Nanase-san himself," Sousuke said, "though...he also said he was the one who did it...I'm not quite sure what's going on here."

"Hm...are there any other suspects that could have killed Matsuoka-san?" Makoto asked.

"Well...only two I can think of...but I'm not sure it's really them though," Sousuke said.

"Eh? Why's that?"

"Well one suspect is Nitori Aiichirou. Lately, ever since Rin married Nanase, Nitori has become a bit sour over the whole thing...so some of us theorized that maybe Nitori killed Rin because he was jealous and thought that if he can't have Rin, he might as well make sure no one can have him," Sousuke said.

"I see...and the other?"

"Mikoshiba Momotarou. It was said that Momo had a crush on Rin's sister, but when Rin refused to let Momo to get near Gou, some believed that Momo killed Rin as revenge for not letting him see Gou," Sousuke said.

"...I see...hm...and all of the suspects were part of Rin's team?" Makoto asked.

"Yes, including his husband, Nanase," Sousuke said.

"Hm...Nagisa, please write this down," Makoto asked.

"Yes sir," Nagisa saluted and started writing down everything Sousuke said.

"I believe I've cracked this mystery," Makoto smiled.

"E-eh? Already?" Sousuke was astonished.

"Yep, I want you to get all the suspects and have everyone to come in, I believe I know what exactly happened to Matsuoka Rin," Makoto said.

"R-right, I'll get everyone," Sousuke said.

It took half an hour, but soon everyone came in and Makoto saw all the suspects. The small man with grey hair was Nitori Aiichirou. The man with red-orange hair was Mikoshiba Momotarou. The man with raven hair and blue eyes was Nanase Haruka himself. When Makoto saw Nanase-san, he couldn't help but be amazed at how beautiful Nanase-san was, but Makoto kept a straight face and focus on his work. Besides, the man was married to Matsuoka-san, who just died.

"Alright everyone, I assume all know why you're here," Makoto said.

"I-I swear! I never killed Rin-senpai! Why would I kill him!?" Nitori cried out.

"W-well I didn't kill him, true he never let me get near Gou, but we were best buds! Why would I kill him over something so small!?" Momo exclaimed.

Nanase stayed silent and everyone's eyes were on him.

"He's not even trying to defend himself. He must have done it," one of the officers whispered to another.

"He totally did it. He probably only married him just so he could kill him and get his wealth."

"Ahem! I would appreciate everyone here to not make such assumptions till I have explained everything," Makoto said. Everyone became silent.

"Now...from what I understand, Matsuoka Rin died in his home and the one who called was Nanase-san, who not only called the police, but also said that he was the one who murdered him. Now...I know it would just be easier to arrest him and go home...but I'm afraid arresting an innocent man just won't do," Makoto said.

"Eh? But Nanase-san said-"

"I know he said that he killed Matsuoka, but that doesn't mean he actually did it," Makoto said. Everyone became confused, including Nagisa and Sousuke. "Let me explain. Judging from the spill on the ground, Matsuoka-san was drinking and was going upstairs, but accidentally slip on the spill and tripped over the railing and hit his head. Meaning...this wasn't a murder, this was an accident. Matsuoka Rin accidentally killed himself."

"E-eh? Mako-chan, are you sure? I mean...why would Rin be drinking? And why would Nanase-san say he killed him?"

"Let me explain Nagisa. You see...the reason Rin was drinking was because he had someone over. Someone he was in love with," Makoto said.

"Nanase-san?"

"...No...Sousuke," Makoto looked directly into Sousuke's direction.

"...How did you-"

"The first time we've met, you told me you were a fan of Matsuoka Rin...but...you always called him by his last name...but for some reason...you called him by his first name...as if you were very familiar with him. Not only that, you called everyone else's name normally...except for Nanase-san...almost as if...you don't like him...or...you were just jealous that Nanase was married to Matsuoka-san. Am I wrong?"

"...No...you're not...it's true, I love Rin...and we were having an affair together...I...I didn't mean to hurt anyone...especially you...Nanase-san," Sousuke lowered his head in shame. So far, Nanase still didn't say anything. He remain silent, Makoto was confused why he was staying silent, but continued on.

"Right...anyways, tonight..you came over to Rin's home when Nanase-san left. You two spent your time together and were drinking. You two thought of having your fun...ahem...upstairs," Makoto started blushing at the thought, but continued on, "both of you were so infatuated with each other that you both accidentally spilled your drinks when going upstairs, which is why there is wine on the steps over there. However, before you two could um...have your fun...Sousuke got a call that there was a bank robbery in the city, so Sousuke immediately left. Unfortunately...Matsuoka-san was still a bit drunk, so he was not able to walk very well...and he completely forgot about the spill on the steps. He continued walking upstairs, but accidentally slipped on the wine and fell over the railing, which is why the railing is broken...and he hit the marvel ground head on. Matsuoka-san died from hitting the ground with his head."

"....So that's how he died huh..." Sousuke looked at the body and Makoto could see tears forming in his eyes. "...That still doesn't explain why Nanase-san lied saying he killed him though."

"...At first...I was confused as well...but while you were gathering everyone, I looked over the autopsy, I checked the security cameras, and remembering what you told me about Matsuoka-san, here is what I believe happened. You see...Nanase-san actually came after you Sousuke left. But after after looking at the time the call was made and how long Matsuoka-san was dead. Nanase-san came back after Matsuoka-san died. Now the reason for Nanase-san lying is because...Matsuoka-san told him to do it," Makoto said.

"Eh?" Nagisa was surprised.

"...Judging from how far the fall was and Matsuoka's position while falling, he was still alive once Nanase-san entered the house. Because Matsuoka-san was a very prideful man...he asked Nanase-san to lie about how he died. He didn't want everyone to think he was clumsy or anything like that. The reason Nanase-san did it was because he loved his husband very much...and would gladly lie that he killed his husband to make sure his husband's reputation is ruined after death," Makoto said.

"...Wow..." Nagisa said as he clapped for Makoto.

Makoto turned towards Nanase-san and smiled at him. "Was my assumption correct Nanase-san?" Nanase finally looked up and him and Makoto was frozen from those blue gorgeous eyes.

"...You're correct...except for one thing," Nanase said.

"E-eh? What did I get wrong?" Makoto was confused, what did he get wrong.

"...The part where I lied just because I  _love_ Rin," Nanase said. Everyone froze. Everyone was confused. Everyone was shocked. Makoto, however, was the most surprised. "...I knew...I knew about the affair...Rin was honestly terrible at keeping secrets...besides...he talks in his sleep. I knew about Rin and Yamazaki-san for a long time now...I actually went out to get the divorce papers...I knew I couldn't stay in a relationship that was already dead...I decided to let Rin be with Yamazaki-kun...I was going to tell him that...till he idiotically got drunk and got himself killed...I didn't lie because I love him...I lied because I love him as my best friend...just like the old days. Besides...I didn't want Rin's spirit to be haunting my ass for the rest of my life if I didn't do this," Nanase sighed.

Makoto stared at him and for some reason, Makoto couldn't help but giggle. Nanase looked at him with his eyes wide and started to blush.

"Mako-chan," Nagisa said as he elbowed him a bit.

"S-sorry...it's just that...you're quite straightforward with your feelings aren't you Nanase-san?" Makoto smiled. Nanase continued to stare at him, but simply nodded then looked away.

Makoto cleared his throat and remembered he was doing a job. "...Since it was Matsuoka's wish to not have his death be known in detail...let's tell the media that he died from falling and leave it at that, we won't put in all the details," Makoto said.

"Right," Sousuke said, he put on his police cap and was about to leave, but Makoto quickly grabbed his arm.

"Don't think I didn't see that...it's not your fault...and I'm pretty sure Matsuoka-san wouldn't blame you either," Makoto said.

"...Yeah I know...I just wish...we never spilled those damn drinks...or I could have at least help him go upstairs...I just wish-"

"You can keep wishing Sousuke...but that won't bring Matsuoka back...it's okay to cry you know...if you need to talk about it...I'm always here for you, as a friend," Makoto said.

"...Thanks Makoto," Sousuke said. He rubbed his eyes and made sure no tears were coming out, at least not yet. Sousuke left and offered to drive Nitori and Momotarou home. Makoto sighed and watched as the paramedics took Matsuoka's body away. Makoto saw that Nanase-san was now sitting on the steps of the stairs.

"...Nagisa, why don't you drive back without me," Makoto said.

"Eh? What about you?"

"I'll just walk or take the bus, I'll be fine. Besides, weren't you complaining earlier how you miss Rei?" Makoto smirked.

"You got me there," Nagisa grinned, "see you tomorrow Mako-chan!" Nagisa immediately left and Makoto saw him drive away. Makoto decided to walk over towards Nanase-san and sat next to him.

"...How are you doing?" Makoto asked.

"...How do you think? The man I use to love and was about to divorce is dead...and I basically lied that I killed him which could have ended with me going to jail..." Nanase said.

"...Right..but I'm still surprised you would still do that even though you don't love him anymore," Makoto said.

"He's was best friend before we became a thing...he was always there for me...and I thought I should be there for him. I know we weren't great as lovers...but...we're still friends...and that's what matters," Nanase said.

"Yeah...it is," Makoto said.

"...It is?"

"Yeah...I mean...I've never been in love with anyone or anything, but...I do know what true friendship is like...and it's very admirable of you Nanase-san to do this for a friend...though...in all honesty...no one would really say they killed their friend just to save their reputation," Makoto said.

"I couldn't think of anything...don't judge me," Nanase said. Once again, Makoto laughed at Nanase's forwardness.

"...You're really straightforward...huh Nanase-san?" Makoto said.

"...Yeah...I guess," Nanase continued to stare at him until Makoto stopped laughing. Makoto stood up and stretched a bit.

"Well...I better get going...if you're still sad, I recommend talking to a friend about it," Makoto smiled.

"...Can I talk about it with you?" Nanase asked.

"...I mean...I guess...if you want to...um...here's my card if you ever want to talk," Makoto said. Nanase grabbed the card from Makoto's hand and Makoto saw how his hand brushed his. There was a tingling sensation when their hands touched. "Give me a call if you ever want to talk about...everything here, I'd be happy to listen," Makoto listen.

"Sure," Nanase said.

"Well...I'll see you around Nanase-san," Makoto bowed and was about to leave.

"Haru," Makoto stopped and turned around.

"Eh?"

"Haru...call me Haru," Haru said. The way Haru's blue eyes pierced through Makoto's eyes made Makoto feel very vulnerable and exposed, but he kept a straight face on.

"Right...Haru then," Makoto cleared his throat, said goodbye once more, and left. He didn't understand why Nanase, or Haru, would tell him to call him by his first name like that, especially since Makoto knew they weren't going to see each other anytime soon. Makoto knew that it won't take too long for Nanase to recover, he seemed too much like a strong individual to let this event to keep him from being himself. Makoto sighed and looked around the area. He sorta regrets letting Nagisa take the car now, especially when it's a fifty minute walk to the nearest bus stop. Makoto sighed and started walking, he was glad it was a beautiful night.

* * *

It's been five months since that night, but ever since Makoto solved the case, he has been getting numerous cases that involve murder and dead bodies, to which Makoto wishes he could refuse to do.

"Makoto-san, I highly recommend you do at least this one, it involves the murder case of the mayor's assistant," Rei, Makoto's info man, receptionist, and friend, said.

"I-I'm not sure...I'm sure another detective could solve that case," Makoto said as he took out the cat food in the drawer to feed the white cat that always comes to the office everyday.

"Y-yes...but this would really boost your reputation as a local detective," Rei said.

"I'm not doing the whole detective job just to get my reputation up...I'm doing it because I want to help people," Makoto said as he petted the white cat.

"But Mako-chan, you'd really be helping people if you help solve these murder cases!" Nagisa said.

"I-I know it's just...I don't feel comfortable being around those...d-dead bodies," Makoto said.

"Aw, Rei-chan, isn't our Mako-chan the biggest sweetheart ever?" Nagisa said as he hugged Makoto's arm.

"I'll admit, Makoto-san is very adorable when he's being all timid like that," Rei agreed.

"G-guys! I'm your boss, you should give me more respect than that," Makoto blushed.

"Sorry sir," Rei cleared his throat and continued looking at the files of cases they received.

"By the way Nagisa...you sure about being Rei's partner here? I would have thought you want to come with me on the field," Makoto said.

"Well...with you getting so many cases...I need to help my boyfriend with organizing after all...besides...I think you deserve more of the credit than me...especially since I'm not much help and all," Nagisa said.

"Nagisa...you always helped me though...especially when I need to understand the case," Makoto said.

"I know...but I feel like you don't really need me for that anymore, especially with how good you are with solving the cases," Nagisa smiled.

"I guess...it'll feel different not having you as my partner Nagisa," Makoto said.

"Don't worry Mako-chan, I'm sure you'll handle things on your own!" Nagisa grinned, "besides...if I spend more time with Rei-chan, I can finally make him do whatever I want now."

"...I now worry for Rei," Makoto said.

"Oh Makoto, could you please head over to the bakery, I ordered a cake for my mother, but I'm a bit busy at the moment," Rei said.

"Sure, keep the office clean you two, and I'm mostly talking to you Nagisa," Makoto said.

"You have no trust in me Mako-chan," Nagisa pouted. Makoto chuckled, grabbed his keys, and headed out.

As soon as Makoto reached the bakery and picked up the cake, he was about to drive back until he heard a woman screaming in the nearby alleyway. Makoto quickly ran towards the alleyway and saw a drunk man feeling up a woman.

"Someone help me!" the woman screamed.

"Hold it! Police!" Makoto shouted. He showed his badge and quickly grabbed the woman away from the drunk man. "You alright ma'am?"

"Yes, thank you," the woman said.

"I'm glad. I'll deal with him, so you can leave," Makoto said. The woman nodded and quickly left. Makoto turned around and looked at the drunk man. "Sir, are you alright? Do you need any assistance?" Makoto said sternly.

"Eh? Oh...aren't you a cutie pie?" the man said then hiccuped. Makoto paled.

"S-sir, please sit down so I can call someone to help you," Makoto said, he tried to grab his phone, but the drunk man pinned him to the ground. "S-sir!"

"You're very cute...maybe I should have fun with you instead of that...l-lady," the man said. He started unbuttoning Makoto's shirt and pulling his coat off, and Makoto started to panic. Never once in his life he has ever dealt with something like this.

"S-sir, please let go," Makoto begged. He tried getting out of the man's grip, but with how he was positioned against the ground, the wall, and the man, he couldn't pull his hand out without hurting himself or the man.

"How bout a kiss?" the man started lowering his head and Makoto shut his eyes. He waited for what was about to happen.

Nothing. Nothing happened, Makoto felt the hands letting go of his wrists, and when Makoto opened his eyes, he saw someone restraining the man on the ground.

"Bastard, you shouldn't be doing this type of crap when you're drunk," a familiar voice said. Makoto looked up and saw those familiar blue eyes.

"...N-Nanase-san?" Makoto said.

"...It's Haru remember?" Haru said.

Makoto suddenly hears a siren in the distant and saw Sousuke coming out of the police car.

"Makoto, you alright?" Sousuke said as he helped Makoto up.

"Y-yeah...how'd you know I was here?" Makoto asked.

"He called," Sousuke said as he pointed at Haru.

"You called?" Makoto asked.

"I saw you were in trouble so I called the police, but when I saw this bastard about to kiss you...I decided to stop him before anything happens," Haru said.

"...W-well thank you," Makoto said.

"No problem," Haru said.

"Alright, well since no one is hurt, I'll be taking this guy to the station and try to sober him up, be careful Makoto, and same to you Haru," Sousuke said.

"Right," Haru said.

Makoto watched Sousuke dragged the man into the police car and drive away, leaving him and Haru alone.

"...Since when did you two get friendly enough to call each other on a first name bases?" Makoto asked.

"...We talked at Rin's funeral...I guess after we told each other our feelings towards Rin and the whole thing...we were sorta alike...we both admired Rin's competitive spirit...and I guess you could say after that...we sorta became friends," Haru said.

"I feel like you want to deny that you're friends with him," Makoto said.

"Well the guy did sleep with my late husband," Haru smirked.

"Right. Well I better get going. Oh, but do you want a ride back home or somewhere? I'd be happy to drive you there," Makoto said.

"...Sure, but you might want to clean yourself up, it looks like someone fucked you over in this alleyway," Haru said as he gestured at Makoto's body. Makoto looked down and blushed. His chest was exposed, his pants were slightly down, and his coat was hanging from his shoulder. He looked like a complete mess.

"R-right, e-excuse me," Makoto blushed. He quickly buttoned up his shirt and pulled up his pants. After adjusting his coat, he led Haru to his car and the two started driving off. "So Haru, where do you live exactly?" Makoto asked.

"Just keep going straight then turned left at the next stop," Haru said.

"Oh, okay," Makoto said. He figured that since Haru was a famous athletic swimmer, he probably didn't want to tell him his address, just for safety reasons.

"Turn another left here," Haru said.

"Of course," Makoto said.

"...Now turn another right, then turn left," Haru said.

"....Right," Makoto suddenly realize that these directions seem a bit familiar to him.

"...Stop," Haru said.

Makoto stopped the car and realized where they were. They were outside his office.

"E-eh? You live somewhere around here?" Makoto asked.

"No, but my car was parked here," Haru said.

"E-eh? Wait...then...that would mean you came here to...you...hold on...what's going on?" Makoto demanded.

"...I need you help," Haru said.

"...Why...what's wrong?" Makoto asked.

"It's my sister-in-law, or...Rin's sister....she's missing," Haru said.

"M-missing?" Makoto asked.

"Yes...I need your help," Haru said. Haru's face was serious, the most serious Makoto has ever seen from anyone. "I need you to help me find Matsuoka Gou."

Makoto stared into those blue eyes. Similar to the first time he saw them, they were filled with determination.

 


	2. The Case of the Missing Gou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto looked up and looked at those blue eyes. Similar to that night, Makoto felt completely exposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am writing chapter two on the same day I wrote chapter one because I'm hyped for this story and I just want to keep writing! My fingers might come off from all this typing! ...Enjoy!

"I need you to help me find Matsuoka Gou," Haru said with so much determination in his eyes.

"...M-Me? Why me? Why don't you ask Sousuke or the other officers?" Makoto asked.

"Because...that night when you found out how Rin died...I'll admit...I was impressed," Haru said.

"S-still...there must be much better detectives other than me," Makoto said.

"Nonsense, I've been doing some research on you after you left," Haru said.

"Y-you what?" Makoto blushed. Never in his life has anyone done research about him, well except for his sister when she needed to do a research project on a job or career they plan on doing or admire. His sister picked detective since she admired Makoto's work as much as she admired him.

"You sound surprised," Haru said, "is this the first time you heard someone say they've done research on you?"

"Y-yes...at least...saying it out loud and to my face...look...Nanase-san...are you sure Matsuoka-san is missing?" Makoto asked.

"Yes, I've waited for twenty-four hours to hear from her, but nothing, she always calls me everyday, even after Rin died...but yesterday...I haven't heard from her," Haru said.

"...You must really care for her if you're really this worried for her," Makoto said.

"I am," Haru said.

"...Alright, I'll help you look for her," Makoto said.

"Thank you," Haru said.

"Alright Haru, let me go to my office and gather my things and we'll head straight to Matsuoka-san's place," Makoto said. Haru nodded and waited for Makoto to come back.

Makoto entered his office and grabbed his supplies.

"Mako-chan! There was that guy we helped five months ago! The one whose husband died!" Nagisa said.

"I know, I just met him and I'm helping him with finding his late husband's sister," Makoto said.

"Eh? Haru-chan's sister-in-law is missing?" Nagisa asked.

"...Haru-chan?" Makoto questioned.

"Well he said he preferred being called Haru, so I decided to call him Haru-chan, boy was he mad when I said that," Nagisa laughed.

"That was very unprofessional Nagisa! We don't want too look unprofessional to potential customers," Rei said.

"I'm sure it's fine Rei, anyways I'll be out, oh and here's your cake Rei," Makoto said. Makoto quickly left and was in his car once again. "Now let's go find Matsuoka-san." Makoto said.

"Yes," Haru said.

Makoto drove off and the two set out to find Matsuoka Gou.

* * *

The two reached Matsuoka Gou's house and upon entering found the place was a mess. Makoto looked at Haru and saw how the smaller man's face was pale. Makoto cleared his throat and started investigating.

"....Hm...from how I see things...it looks like someone entered Matsuoka-san's home and kidnapped her...but since the front door doesn't look like it was broken...I'm guessing the person who did this was someone Matsuoka-san knew," Makoto said.

"What?" Haru stepped forward a bit.

"Yes...the person who did this was someone that Matsuoka-san knew...but I guess it doesn't narrow things..." Makoto suddenly spotted something on the ground. He picked it up and spotted a piece of paper with a phone number on it. "We might have a clue," Makoto said.

"...That's Momo's brother's phone number," Haru said.

"Momo's brother?"

"Yeah...if I recall...he also has a huge crush on Gou," Haru said.

"Why, Matsuoka-san must be very popular with men," Makoto said.

"Not really...especially when people find out she has a thing for muscles," Haru said.

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked. Makoto gestured towards the wall behind Makoto and Makoto realized that the majority of the photos on the wall were a bunch of men without and shirts on. Most include her brother and his team. "I-I see...w-well then...w-we should get going," Makoto said as he tried to calm down his blushing.

"Why are you blushing?" Haru asked.

"W-well it's um...it's sorta embarrassing seeing half naked men all the time...y-you know?"

"Not really...remember, I'm an athletic swimmer, I see my teammates and other teams naked all the time," Haru said.

"H-how do you get use to something like that?" Makoto asked.

"...Not sure...but I could show you," Haru said. At first, Makoto thought Haru was joking, but after looking into his eyes, he realized he was serious.

"N-no thank you...w-we should go to Mikoshiba-san's home and ask him about Matsuoka-san," Makoto said.

"Right," Haru said. The two immediately left Matsuoka-san's house once they knew there was nothing else to look for and headed towards Mikoshiba's home.

They arrived at Mikoshiba's house and Makoto knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a tall man with similar red-orange hair as Momo.

"Can I help you?"

"Detective Tachibana, I'm here to ask you about Matsuoka Gou," Makoto said.

"Gou-chan? I-is she alright?" Mikoshiba asked.

"That's the thing...we don't know where she is Seijuurou," Haru said.

"Haru? ...Please, come in," Seijuurou said. The two entered the house and sat down in the living room.

"I am to understand that you gave Matsuoka-san your number?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah...a couple of times actually...I always asked her to call me for a date or so...but every time we meet, she always says that she keeps losing them, so I always write her my number every time we meet," Seijuurou said.

"Hm...this particular one...when did you give her this one?" Makoto asked.

"...If I remember...I gave her that one on the day of her brother's funeral...I...I gave her my number if she ever wanted to talk...she actually has...I'm glad she's fine now...but I can still tell she misses her big brother...she now calls me a lot, and we just talk...that's it...I just...I just hope nothing bad happened to her," Seijuurou said.

"...Don't worry, we'll find her," Haru said.

"I hope," Seijurrou said.

"...Mikoshiba-san...did Gou ever tell you if she was seeing anyone?" Makoto asked.

"...Seeing someone?"

"Yes, either a friend or lover..." Makoto asked.

"Um...not that I can think of," Seijuurou said. Suddenly, Seijurrou realized something, "oh wait...actually...there was this man that was Gou's therapist."

"Therapist?"

"Yeah, after Rin died, Gou started talking to a therapist to help her cope...Gou did tell me that this therapist took house calls...and actually...I think she told me last week that he was...coming to her house...tonight...hey...you don't think..." Seijuurou looked at Makoto and Makoto closed his eyes and started thinking.

"...Makoto?"

"...I believe we found the kidnapper...we just need to know the location..." Makoto said.

"...If I recall...I remember I received an unknown number last night...I was going to pick up, but the call ended before I could pick up...could that be a clue?"

"Possibly...could you please tell me more about the therapist that Matsuoka-san was talking to," Makoto asked.

* * *

Makoto and Haru were outside when Makoto turned around and looked at Haru.

"...You know  _we_ can't go look for Matsuoka-san," Makoto said sternly.

"Why not? She's my best friend's sister, she's practically my sister," Haru said.

"I know, but this is a dangerous case. You saw how much that room was destroyed...I can't risk having you get hurt," Makoto said.

"Well what about you? If I recall, you couldn't even defend yourself from that drunk bastard," Haru said.

"Nanase-san, as an officer, I must ask you to not interfere with police work," Makoto said. Makoto was proud of himself that he was able to say something so sternly, if Nagisa was here, he would be so proud of him. Suddenly, Makoto felt his tie being pulled and he was looking into those blue eyes. Makoto was so surprised that his knees gave in and he was kneeling in front of Haru, as his tied was still being pulled.

"Look here...I don't care if I get arrested or if you get fired, I will look for Gou, and you're not going to stop me, got it," Haru said with those determined blue eyes.

Makoto looked up and looked at those blue eyes. Similar to that night, Makoto felt completely exposed. Makoto gulped and was practically trembling. The way that Haru's face was close to his, made his face entirely red from embarrassment. Suddenly, Haru's eyes changed, almost predator like. It felt like Haru was going to devour him. Makoto could have sworn that Haru was leaning forward. Makoto finally snapped out of it and quickly stood up and pushed Haru away.

"I-I get it...I really do..."

"...If you had a sister and our roles were switched...wouldn't you do the same?" Haru asked.

"...I would," Makoto closed his eyes for a bit, then opened them, "get in the car." The two got inside the car and drove off.

The two soon arrived at the destination and once the two came out of the car, they realized it was an abandon warehouse.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Haru asked.

"Yeah, this is it. This is the place that is said on this card that Matsuoka-san gave to Mikoshiba-san...looks like not only was he a fake therapist...but he is also an idiot," Makoto said.

"What do you mean?" Haru asked.

"Matsuoka-san is in there, now we just have to go look for her," Makoto said. The two quickly entered the abandon building and tried to find Gou.

"Gou! Gou!"

"Matsuoka-san!"

Suddenly, they hear a door opening.

"Shit, hide," Makoto whispered. The two ran towards nearby crates and hid behind them.

"Hello? Is someone in here?" Makoto peeked up and saw two figures. One was a man, and the other was a woman with red hair is all tied up. It was Matsuoka Gou. "...Weird...I could have sworn someone was calling you name Gou-chan."

"Mnng!" Gou struggled to get out of the man's grip.

"Stop moving!" the man struck Gou in the face, causing her to cry and bleed from her nose. "There...just do what I say and you won't get hurt...just do what I say...okay...it'll be over soon Gou-chan, we'll finally be together forever. I know how much you missed your big brother...but don't worry...you'll see him soon, we'll both see the great Matsuoka Rin...and we'll live together forever and ever."

"That crazy bastard," Haru was about to go over there, but Makoto held him back.

"No, we need a plan," Makoto said.

"He's going to hurt her, we need to act now!" Haru said.

"If we go out there without a plan, then he'll still hurt her," Makoto said.

"Now...let's see...I should probably get Momotarou-san...and Nitori-san huh? I'm sure the great Rin misses them in heaven...I should get them! Oh...I should probably get Rin-san's husband...Nanase-san...I still can't believe your brother married that guy though...I heard he was going to divorce him before Rin died! What a bastard! ...Still...I should make Rin-san happy by getting that guy as well," the man said.

"...I think I have a plan," Makoto said. Makoto whispered the plan into Haru's ears and Haru gave him a look.

"...This better work or else I'm gonna kill you," Haru said.

"It'll work...besides, if it doesn't, the only thing you'll be able to do is haunt me for the rest of my life," Makoto said.

"Point taken," Haru said. Haru waited for a bit and immediately jumped out from behind the crates. "Oi, asshole!"

"N-Nanase-san?"

"Mmmaru!?"

"Don't you dare lay a fucking finger on her!" Haru exclaimed.

"...And what are you going to do?" the man smirked, "it doesn't look like you have a gun, and I'm the one here with Gou-chan...what are you going to do?" the man asked.

"...Take me instead," Haru said.

"Mmnooo!"

"Shut up!" the man screamed, he then turned towards Haru and smiled, "now why should I take you? Gou-chan here is Rin-san's sister, he would be much happier to have his sister with him," the man said.

"...Yeah well I'm his husband," Haru said.

"You were going to divorce him," the man glared.

"...I realized that was a mistake...I shouldn't have done that...and I wish to see Rin again...so please...let Gou go, she deserves to live and have a happy life with her friends...she can not die yet," Haru said.

"...I don't know..." the man looked down and tried to think. Haru saw Makoto sneaking around till he was behind the man.

"...Think about it...would Rin really be happy with you if you killed his only sister? Now I'm asking you to take me instead, so he won't be that mad if you do that, but his sister...I bet he wouldn't let you come near him," Haru said.

"...You're right...oh I'm such an idiot!" the man suddenly untied Gou, but still held her by her arm. "Now...come over here and I'll let Gou-chan go, but no tricks," the man said.

"No tricks," Haru said. He slowly started walking towards the man with his arms up and the man started letting Gou go very slowly with each step. Once Haru was close enough, the man let go of Gou and Gou quickly ran towards Haru's side.

"Haru!" Gou cried out.

"It's alright," Haru whispered in her ear.

"Now come here and we'll continue the sacrifice for the great Rin-san," the man said.

"I don't think so," Haru said.

"What?" suddenly, there was the sound of a gun clicking.

"Suda Tanaka, you're under arrest for kidnapping Matsuoka Gou," Makoto said as he held up a gun towards Suda's back.

"...How did you-"

"Next time...if you're going to leave a fake business card...don't use the address of your hideout," Makoto said.

"...I'm not going down like this!" Suda suddenly his his head against Makoto's and Makoto winced in pain, Suda grabbed Makoto's gun and held it up.

"Makoto!' Haru ran and lunged at Suda. There was a gunshot.

"Ah!" Gou screamed in horror.

"Makoto!" Haru shouted. Everyone looked at Makoto. He was shaking. The bullet missed by two inches from his chest.

"...I...I think I'm going to faint," Makoto said as his entire body became pale. Haru sighed and punched Suda in the face.

"Fucking. Bastard. I'll. Fucking. Kill you!" Haru kept punching him until he was unconscious.

"Haru! Stop! Or else I'll have to take you to jail for actually murdering someone," Makoto said as he held Haru back. Haru finally calmed down and looked Gou.

"Gou...are you alright?" Haru asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you Haru, and thank you detective," Gou said.

"It's fine, now please call the police while I tie this guy up," Makoto said.

"Right," Gou said. She quickly grabbed her phone from the man's pocket and and called the police. Makoto used the ropes that were left inside from one of the crates and tied up the man. Haru looked at the man and continued to glare at him.

"...You know what you did was stupid right?" Makoto said.

"...I'm sorry, I thought...I thought-"

"You thought you could have stopped him before he shot me, the thought was nice...what actually happened...I think I might need a therapist after that," Makoto said.

"...You're alright...right?"

"...I'm fine...I've dealt with worse...honestly this was my lucky day. Usually a bullet that's been shot at me is at least a half inch away from my body, but this one was farther, so I call that lucky," Makoto smiled.

"...Your job seem dangerous," Haru said.

"...It is, but I don't regret doing it," Makoto said.

"...After this...wanna get some drinks?"

"...I don't know...I'm not really much of a drinker," Makoto said.

"I don't really like to owe people, so the sooner I get this out of the way, the sooner I won't have to bug you about it," Haru said.

"...Alright, I guess one drink wouldn't hurt," Makoto smiled. He looked up and saw those blue eyes. They looked happy to Makoto. Makoto could hear sirens from the distance. "Looks like the police are here, we better get out of here," Makoto said.

"Right," Haru said. Haru offered his hand and Makoto grabbed Haru's hand. It felt nice to hold his hand for some reason. The two headed out and saw the police.

"Makoto! Haru! Are you two alright?" Sousuke asked.

"Don't worry, we're fine. As for this guy, not so much," Makoto said.

"...Once again, you're a very good detective, and I'm glad we have someone like you around," Sousuke said.

"Well...I couldn't have done it without Haru here," Makoto said.

"Well, I'm glad you two were able to find Gou," Sousuke said.

"Thanks a lot for saving me you guys! Especially you detective!" Gou said.

"My pleasure, and you can call me Makoto," Makoto said.

"Then please call me Gou!" Gou smiled.

"O-of course," Makoto said.

"Well, if we're done here, I'll take Gou here home and take this asshole to prison," Sousuke said.

"Good, stay safe Gou," Makoto said.

"You too," Gou waved at them and left with Sousuke. Makoto and Haru went towards Makoto's car and drove away.

"So...any decent bars you want to go?" Makoto asked.

"One...it's the same place me and Rin use to go a lot," Haru said.

"Alright, well show me the way," Makoto said.

* * *

"Haruuuu-chaaaann! I thought I told you I'd only have one beer! W-why'd you make me drink all of that?" Makoto whined as Haru struggled to get him inside the car.

"Geez, you weren't kidding when you said you don't drink," Haru sighed. He finally managed to get Makoto into the passenger's seat and after grabbing Makoto's key, he climbed into the driver's seat and drove. "Makoto, I need you to stay focus for me, where's your house?"

"Don't worry, it's at the office, I technically live there," Makoto said.

"...You live in your office?"

"It's a lot faster than having to work all the time," Makoto giggled.

"...I'm taking you home, I'm not sure I'm comfortable leaving you alone all night when you're drunk," Haru said.

"Don't worry Haru-chan, I'll be fiiiinnnne!" Makoto giggled.

"...Drop the -chan, I hate that nickname," Haru sighed.

"Sorry sorry," Makoto giggled.

"Geez, you're hopeless," Haru said.

"I guess I...am..." Haru looked over and saw that Makoto fell asleep, Haru sighed and was glad that the drive home is going to be silent. Once he reached a red light, Haru leaned back a bit and looked at Makoto once more. He'll admit, the guy had a cute face.

"...Fuck," Haru sighed once more. The light turned green and Haru drove on.

Once Haru reached home, he shook Makoto to wake up.

"Oi, Makoto, wake up. I'm not carrying you inside, so unless you want to be left inside your car, I recommend you wake up already," Haru said.

"Nng? H-huh?" Makoto rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked around.

"Sober yet?" Haru asked.

"...Y-yeah...I think so...I guess I just needed a little nap," Makoto said. "I am going to be worried for the headache in the morning though."

"I have painkillers, so don't worry about it. Now come on, it's late and I do want to get some sleep," Haru said.

"Right," Makoto said. The two got out of the car and headed inside. "I like your house, it's very lovely. Though...I'm guessing after Rin died, you didn't want to stay in that house anymore huh?"

"Yeah...I mean...I was going to divorce the guy...so staying in the same house of the guy I was going to divorce, but also died seems...off," Haru said.

"I get it," Makoto said. Makoto walked over towards the couch and laid down. "Thanks for letting me stay for the night...though you didn't have to," Makoto said.

"Like I said, I'm worried that you'll choke on you vomit if I left you alone for the night," Makoto said.

"I guess...though in a way, now I owe you," Makoto said.

"What do you mean?" Haru asked.

"Well...I helped solve the case, and you offered to buy me a drink...but now you also have let me stay at your place for the night...in a way...I kinda owe you now," Makoto said.

"...I guess you kinda do," Haru said.

"Well...if you need me to do anything for you, I'll happily do it, free of charge of course," Makoto said.

"...Anything?"

"Yeah...well except for anything illegal of course," Makoto giggled.

Suddenly, Makoto felt movement on the couch and when Makoto looked up, he saw those blue eyes. Those predator blue eyes.

"...W-what are you doing?" Makoto asked.

"Just giving you a reward," Haru said.

"...I-I don't really need a reward...t-thank you," Makoto suddenly became very shy, just like when he was younger.

"...No...I think you deserve it," Haru's face was very close to his. Makoto could feel the warm breath against his cheek.

"...N-Nanase-san?"

Lips were on his. Wet, gentle lips were on his lips. Nanase Haruka was kissing Tachibana Makoto. Makoto tried pulling away, but Haru's hands forced Makoto's head to stay put and from how Haru was lying on top of him, Makoto couldn't even use his hands to push Haru away. Makoto felt he was losing air, he suddenly felt something wet touch the lower part of his lips. It was Haru's tongue. Makoto unconsciously opened his mouth and he felt Haru's tongue probe around inside Makoto's mouth.

"mmph!" Makoto didn't know what was happening. He didn't know why Haru was doing this. He didn't understand what was happening or why he was sorta enjoying this. Makoto suddenly felt hands on his shirt and felt his buttons being undone. Makoto felt Haru's hands enter his shirt and play with his nipples. Makoto tried to stop him since he knew he was very sensitive there, but Haru wouldn't budge. Makoto's mind was a mess by now. The sensation of Haru's tongue inside his mouth to Haru's hands playing with his right nipple. He didn't know what to do. That is until he felt something poking him on the stomach. The thing poking him was inside Haru's pants.

Makoto used all of his strengths and pushed Haru away. His face was completely red by now and he saw that Haru's face was also red. The two were panting and trying to catch some air. Makoto could feel the combination of his saliva and Haru's on his lips and he quickly wiped it away.

"...I...I um...I don't think...I um...want that reward right now..." Makoto blushed.

"...I'm sorry if I-"

"N-no no! You don't have to apologize...l-let's just...forget this ever happened and um...just go to sleep...I bet we'll forget this tomorrow morning," Makoto said as his bangs covered his eyes. He didn't want to look at those blue eyes, if he did, he knew he wouldn't be able to resist.

"...Alright," Haru stood up and was about to walk away, but grabbed Makoto by his tie and leaned closer to his ear, "but I won't forget this...and I know you won't either." Haru let go of Makoto's tie and left. "Goodnight Makoto."

"...G-goodnight...Haru," Makoto blushed. Once he knew Haru left. Makoto grabbed his ears and tried to calm himself down. He laid back down on the couch and closed his eyes, but all he saw were those blue eyes staring at him, and all he felt were those lips on his.

He wasn't getting any sleep that night.

* * *

The next morning, Haru woke up and was expecting to see the tall brown haired man still sleeping on his couch, but instead, he saw a folded blanket and a note on top.

`To Nanase-san,`

`Sorry about last night. I wasn't sure what was happening, but I believe what we did should never happen again. I'm sorry if I misled you into doing what you did, it wasn't my attention, I hope you understand. I hope you have a happy life Nanase-san, and if we do meet each other again, I hope it'll be more professional. Goodbye Haru.`

`From Makoto`

Haru looked at the note and clenched it in his fist. He looked at it one more time and quickly threw it away. He went to his kitchen and started grilling mackerel. Once he was done grilling his mackerel and sat down, he took a piece and shove it into his mouth.

It didn't taste the same. His mind was occupied by the green eyed man he kissed last night. He didn't really plan on being in love with the detective, but when he saw the way he smiled at him, the way he looked at him, the way he slept, or the way he blushed, Haru knew he wanted Makoto.

Haru haven't felt like this until he started dating Rin, but after three years of being married, the flame died out and left Haru feeling empty. He knew Rin felt empty as well, which was probably why he had that affair with Sousuke. Haru didn't blame him. Haru sighed and pushed his plate of mackerel away. He really thought that Makoto could be that new spark he needed to finally be happy again, but he guessed he was wrong. With a long sigh, Haru decided to go out for drive, to keep his mind off of the man he thought was going to be his, however, upon walking to his garage, Haru remembered he left his car at the detective's office.

Haru had an idea. Haru's lips turned upwards and he even started humming. He called the number of the taxi company and waited for his taxi to arrive. Once the taxi came and Haru gave the driver the address, they were off.

Haru couldn't wait to see that idiot's face again. He still haven't given him his reward yet after all.


	3. Predator Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way Haru caged him between his arms made Makoto very nervous. He was trapped. If Makoto was the prey, then Haru would be the predator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter does contain sexual activity, so if you're not into that type of thing, then I recommend skipping this chapter or whatever!**

Makoto was driving to the office once he woke up very early that morning. It didn't felt right to leave without Haru knowing, so Makoto quickly took out his notepad and pen, and started writing a note to Haru. After folding the blanket that was left on the couch, Makoto placed the note on top, quickly grabbed his car keys and drove off.

Makoto did feel bad for leaving so early, but he knew that if he stayed any longer than he was going to die in embarrassment, or worse. With a sigh, Makoto continued driving and hoped he'll never see Nanase Haruka ever again. While he was driving back to his office/home, Makoto's mind thought about last night. The way Haru's lips felt perfect on his, or the way that Haru looked at him with those blue eyes of his. Makoto realized what he was doing and slapped his cheeks to get the thought out. He focused on his driving and tried to ignore the warm sensation in his chest.

Once he arrived at his office, Makoto realized that Rei and Nagisa were already there.

"Mako-chan! Where have you been?" Nagisa asked.

"Sorry, I was...staying at a friend's place for the night," Makoto said.

"Friend? Who?" Rei asked.

"N-no one important, besides, I won't be seeing them any time sooner," Makoto said.

"Really? What hap...hey...why do you smell different?" Nagisa asked when he sniffed at Makoto.

"I-it's probably because I didn't take a shower yet, I'll clean myself up right now and start getting some work done," Makoto blushed.

"Eh? How come you're blushing?" Nagisa asked.

"I-I'm not blushing! I-it's just the heat, that's all...e-excuse me," Makoto said as he quickly headed towards his bedroom and grabbed some spare clothes and headed towards the bathroom. While he stripped off his clothes, he could have sworn he heard voices in the office. Makoto figured it was probably someone asking to take a case, he knows Rei and Nagisa will handle it. He turned on the shower and tried to relax.

* * *

Rei and Nagisa watched their boss go to his bedroom to most likely wash himself, so the two decided to make breakfast for him.

"Hey Rei-chan, didn't Mako-chan look different to you?" Nagisa asked.

"How so?" Rei asked.

"Well...his clothes were kinda mess up a bit...and his hair seems more shaggier than usual," Nagisa said.

"Well he did say he slept at a friend's house...so assume that he slept in his clothes and he probably had bed hair," Rei said.

"I guess...but it looks different, I've seen Mako-chan with bed hair before, but it was never that messy," Nagisa said, "it almost looks like someone had their hands in his hair or something."

"Don't be silly Nagisa, I'm sure whatever Makoto did last night was just another normal night for him," Rei said.

"I guess," Nagisa sighed as he continued to brew the coffee. Suddenly, there was knock on the door and the two stopped what they were doing and looked back.

"Wonder who that could be," Rei said.

"Probably someone wanting Mako-chan to do a case!" Nagisa grinned.

"I guess, would you please opened the door and let them in, I'll handle breakfast," Rei said.

"Alright," Nagisa said as he walked towards the door and opened it. His entire body froze when he saw a familiar face. "...H-Haru-chan?"

Haru glared at the young man, but simply sighed, "hello Nagisa, is Makoto around?"

"Um...he's taking a shower right now...is there another case you want him to do?" Nagisa asked. It was very strange to see the same client two days in a row.

"No, I just forgot to pay him for helping me yesterday," Haru said.

"Oh, well Rei-chan can help you with that, come on in," Nagisa grinned.

"Thank you," Haru said. Haru entered the room and could see Rei in the kitchen area making breakfast, most likely for Makoto, Haru thought.

"Nanase-san? Is that you?" Rei asked when he turned around to see Nagisa with Haru.

"Haru is fine, and yes. I came because I forgot to pay for your service," Haru said.

"Oh well you could have emailed us, you didn't have to come all the way here," Rei said.

"Yes well...I thought I pay it directly to the detective himself, especially since he seemed to have left this morning without me seeing him," Haru said.

"This morning? Oh...oh! So Mako-chan was staying with you last night?" Nagisa asked.

"Yes," Haru said.

"Weird, why didn't Mako-chan just say he was at Haru's place?" Nagisa said.

"I guess he was embarrassed," Haru simply said, while trying to hide a smirk.

"...Embarrassed? Embarrassed about what?" Nagisa leaned forward and had a shit eating grin on his face.

"N-Nagisa, we shouldn't intrude on someone else's privacy like that," Rei said.

"But aren't you curious as to why Makoto was all embarrassed last night?" Nagisa said.

"N-no I do not, I actually like this job thank you very much, and I don't want to lose it just because you want to know something about our boss," Rei said.

"You're no fun," Nagisa pouted.

"...Are you two making breakfast?" Haru asked.

"Yep, for Mako-chan since it looked like he hasn't eaten anything yet," Nagisa said.

"Hm...mind if I help?" Haru asked.

"I don't-"

"Sure you can!" Nagisa grinned as he covered Rei's mouth.

"Thank you," Haru said as he started getting some ingredients and started chopping some veggies. He placed the chopped veggies into the pan and started beating the eggs.

"My, you're a very experience cook Nanase-san," Rei said.

"I said call me Haru, and I guess so. I use to cook for myself a lot, and even when I was married with Rin...I still cooked for the both of us most of the time," Haru said.

"...Hey Haru-chan...do you ever miss Rin?" Nagisa asked.

"...I do everyday...but I know he would want me to move on. Even though I was going to divorce him...he's still my best friend," Haru said. Nagisa and Rei looked at him and gave him a smile. "...Hey...you're kinda out of salt and cooking oil, mind if you two go out and get more?" Haru asked.

"Sure thing! Come on Rei!" Nagisa said as he pulled Rei along.

"Why do I have to come?" Rei asked.

"Well both you and Mako don't trust me anymore to go to the supermarket on my own, especially when I bough all those donuts," Nagisa said.

"You're right, u-um Nanase-san, could you please look after the place while we're gone? I'm sure you can discuss money transaction with Makoto once he's done showering," Rei said.

"I will," Haru said. He decided to not even bother correcting Rei this time. As soon as the two left and were out of sight. Haru quickly turned off the stove, grabbed something from the counter and headed towards Makoto's bedroom.

* * *

Makoto always enjoyed a long shower after a long stressful day. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, he remembered he heard the door opening and closing again, so Makoto thought that Rei and Nagisa already dealt with the client that came in. Makoto left the bathroom and entered his bedroom, but when he looked up, he always dropped his towel.

"Hello detective," Haru said while sitting on Makoto's bed and reading one of Makoto's mystery books.

"Nana- ...Haru!? What are you doing here? Why are you in my bedroom?" Makoto asked. He was about to walk closer, but remembered he was in a towel, so he stayed put and made sure the towel was wrapped tightly around his waist.

"I came over since I realized my car was still here...and I also forgot to pay you last night," Haru said as he closed the book and put it back on the nightstand.

"W-well you can leave the money on the coffee table or something, and you can leave now, y-you can't really be here," Makoto blushed. He could feel Haru's eyes on his body instead of his face, it made Makoto very cautious.

"...You know, if Gou was here and saw you right now, she would be having a nose bleed from all those muscles of yours," Haru said.

"Please stop staring!" Makoto blushed, "n-now please, if you only need to do is pay me, just do it already and leave, I have work to do after all," Makoto said.

"Alright alright, I'll pay now," Haru said as he took out his wallet from his pocket, took out a couple bills and held them up, "come and take it."

Makoto stared at Haru's hand then stared at him. He felt uneasy from this. Makoto slowly walked over and was about to grab the money when suddenly, Haru grabbed his hand and pulled him onto his bed. Makoto was lying on his stomach and could feel that his towel came off. Makoto quickly got up and grabbed his towel and tried to cover himself.

"H-Haru! Why would you do that!" Makoto blushed madly. He felt like his head is going to make steam come out of his ears from how hot his face was right now. He looked up at Haru and swears that he saw the raven haired man looking down. "H-Haru, if you don't leave now, I will consider this sexual harassment," Makoto said.

"I will accept the charges," Haru smirked. He suddenly pulled Makoto down and climbed on top of him.

"H-Haru, please stop! What if Rei and Nagisa hears!" Makoto blushed.

"I sent the two to the supermarket, and the nearest one around here is about a thirty minute drive to and back, so we can probably get this done before then," Haru said.

"T-this isn't funny anymore, I thought we swore we'd forget about last night!" Makoto exclaimed.

"I never promised anything," Haru said, he then lowered himself till his face was close to Makoto's, "besides, I think you need to be punished a bit after you left without saying goodbye or have breakfast with me."

"I-is this really why you're doing this!? Just because I-I left?" Makoto blushed.

"More than that..." Haru closed the gap between their lips and kissed Makoto. Makoto gasped from the sudden kiss, which allowed Haru to push his tongue in. Just like last time, Makoto was so overwhelmed from the kiss that he didn't know what to do. He suddenly felt Haru push his head forward in a way to make him kiss back. By now, Makoto gave up and returned the kiss as well. Haru pulled back and started kissing Makoto's neck and continued going lower and lower.

"A-ah! H-Haru!" Makoto bit his lip when he started feeling pleasure throughout his body. He suddenly felt Haru lick his left nipple, while his free hand pinched the right. Makoto's body trembled at the feeling and even felt himself going hard. "H-Haru! Please stop!" Makoto whined.

"...You've gotten hard," Haru said when he lowered his body and felt Makoto's growing erection.

"W-well whose fault is t-that?" Makoto continued to blush and was getting annoyed, but he couldn't help but get a bit excited.

"Let me help you out," Haru smirked. Haru took the base of Makoto's erection and started moving up and down. The friction was already too much for Makoto.

"A-ah! P-please stop Haru!" Makoto gasped when Haru didn't stop, but picked up the pace. "H-Haru!" Makoto twist and turned, but Haru kept him steady when he leaned forward and kissed Makoto once again, while his free hand played with his nipple. "Mmph!"

Makoto could feel himself needing release. He didn't know what to do, he knew if he tried to tell Haru to stop now, then he'll never get his release, so he kissed Haru in an urgent matter, and Haru got the idea. Haru quicken his pace on Makoto's cock. Makoto came.

"A-ah!" Makoto gasped as his entire body twitched. He finally settled down, his eyes glazed with lust and his mouth covered in both his and Haru's saliva. It was amazing. Makoto looked down and saw that Haru's hand was covered in cum. His cum. Makoto blushed when he saw Haru lick his hand, while looking at him. "...I-if you're done now...p-please wash up and leave...I-I don't want Rei and Nagisa to misunderstand anything when they come back," Makoto said, not once looking at Haru.

"Whose said we're done here?" Haru asked.

"E-eh?" Makoto was confused, but he suddenly got the idea when Haru pressed down a bit on his stomach. Haru was hard. "Y-you are not sticking that in me! I-I've never done something like this before! Heck, I didn't even know I was gay till four months ago!" Makoto blushed.

"Eh? When did you realized you were gay?"

"...I was invited to Nagisa's sister's birthday party...there were some guys I didn't know...we played truth or dare and things happened...b-but I never actually had sex with a man before s-so...I-I'm not ready...alright," Makoto blushed.

"...You're way too innocent for your own good," Haru said.

"...S-shut up," Makoto blushed even harder.

"Well I'm not leaving till you take responsibility to what you do to me," Haru said.

"...Fine...I guess I could give you a quick hand job...b-but do you promise to leave and never come back after that?" Makoto asked.

"...We'll see," Haru said.

"...I don't really like the sound of that," Makoto said.

"...Well?"

"A-alright...just let me get up, it'll be harder for me to do it in this position," Makoto said. Haru nodded. Haru let Makoto up and Makoto knelt down in front of Haru, as Haru sat on the edge of Makoto's bed. Makoto gulped, and slowly grabbed Haru's erection and moved his hand up and down. Makoto could feel Haru's erection twitching from the sensation and Makoto couldn't help but look up to make sure Haru was alright. Haru's eyes were closed and was slightly panting.

"A-ah...Makoto...do you think you could p-put it in your mouth?" Haru asked.

"E-eh?" Makoto blushed harder.

"It'll make things go quicker," Haru said. Makoto looked at him and sighed. He looked at Haru's cock and slowly licked the head. It tasted salty. Makoto continued licking the head, then started licking from the base to the head, while moving his hand up and down. "A-ah...j-just like t-that," Haru moaned. The sound made Makoto feel weird. Makoto looked up and saw that Haru was really enjoying this, so Makoto decided to be a bit more bold and take the entire thing inside his mouth. "A-ah! Makoto!" Haru tried to pulled Makoto, but Makoto wouldn't have it, he might as well get pay back. Unfortunately, his plan backfired. This time, Haru pushed Makoto's head down till Haru could feel himself hitting the back of Makoto's throat. Makoto gagged a bit, so Haru held still until Makoto calmed down, then started thrusting into Makoto's mouth.

"Mmph!" Makoto felt extremely weird in the pits of his stomach. Suddenly, he felt Haru's cock twitching so much. Makoto tasted something very salty. Haru got out of Makoto's mouth and admired the sight. Makoto's mouth was full of cum, and some of it was dribbling down his mouth.

"You don't have to swallow that, but I don't think you want to clean that up from your floor," Haru said. Makoto panicked. He didn't know what to do with it. He honestly didn't want to clean it up from his floors, especially since it'll be a huge reminder of what happened. Makoto finally swallowed and panted. "Wow...I didn't think you were actually going to do it."

"...Y-you're going to leave...r-right?" Makoto asked.

"...Yes, I'll leave," Haru said as he pulled up his pants.

"..." Makoto didn't know why, but he actually felt disappointed that Haru agreed to leave so easily now. Makoto didn't dare look up, but suddenly, he felt his body being pushed down and all he saw were those familiar blue eyes.

The way Haru caged him between his arms made Makoto very nervous. He was trapped. If Makoto was the prey, then Haru would be the predator.

"Makoto..." Haru suddenly leaned forward and kissed Makoto on his lips. This kiss was somehow more gentler than the other one. It made Makoto's heart beat fast and made him feel warm. "...I can still taste myself on your mouth."

"...W-whose...fault is that?" Makoto asked. Haru looked down at him and smiled. He got up, went into Makoto's bathroom and quickly washed his hand. He then placed the money on the nightstand.

"...Bye Makoto," Haru said.

"...G-goodbye...Haruka," Makoto said. He realized this was the first time he said Haru's full first name, he didn't know why he said it. Makoto looked up and saw Haru still staring at him, he smiled at Makoto and left Makoto's bedroom. Makoto continued to sit on the floor and stared at the closed door. He felt sad. Sad that this really was going to be the last time he'll see Nanase Haruka.

With a sigh, Makoto stood up, grabbed his discarded towel and head back into the bathroom to take another shower.

* * *

It's been three weeks since that day, and Makoto was somewhat glad things were back to normal. Well...almost normal. It seems that some of the cases that Makoto accepted on taking are becoming challenging for one person. Since Nagisa has retired from being Makoto's partner and assistant on the field, Rei and Nagisa thought it would be the best idea to hire someone to help.

"A new partner? I don't know guys...it'll feel weird having someone come into the team all of a sudden," Makoto said.

"It'll be fine Mako-chan, we made sure the help wanted ad say exactly what type of person we need," Nagisa said.

"Yes, and I made sure there are no spelling error and we were very specific on what we're looking for to be your partner," Rei said.

"...Alright...I guess work has been getting problematic lately...I guess having an extra pair of hands wouldn't hurt," Makoto said.

"Great! Well...we do have someone we have in mind, we check him out and he has everything we need," Nagisa said.

"Alright alright, just email him to meet me at this address, it seems there's been a robbery downtown and I'm helping the police look into it," Makoto said.

"Alright, we'll make sure he gets the email, good luck out there Mako-chan!" Nagisa grinned.

"See ya guys," Makoto left the office and drove downtown.

When he reached there, he spotted Sousuke and headed towards him. "What happened here?"

"Well...it looks like any normal bank robbery...except it wasn't," Sousuke said.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"The criminals who did this didn't take all the money, in fact, they only took a bunch of coins," Sousuke said.

"Coins?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah I know...they didn't bother taking any paper money, they only took the coins...any idea why?"

"Hm...judging from the reports...it was said the criminals were a small group wearing black robes and strange looking masks...they entered the building very calmly before they shouted that it was a robbery...the lady at the front was about to give them the money, but they told her to specifically fill one bag full of coins..."

"...You think this was some sort of prank?"

"No it couldn't be...the video camera took a picture of their guns, the guns are real, so this wouldn't be a prank," Makoto said.

"Then what the hell is going on?"

"...I think this is some sort of occult group," Makoto said.

"A-an occult? You sure?" Sousuke asked.

"I believe so, especially since the group aren't wearing normal burglar clothes, this seems a bit too much to just hide their identity...not only that, but it almost seemed like the group were in sync together...if this doesn't say occult, I don't know what does," Makoto said.

"Geez...what the hell is going on...we'll try to see if we can find any known occult groups around here," Sousuke said.

"Alright, then I'll head back and try to find some more clues," Makoto said.

"Right...by the way...weren't you suppose to meet you new partner?" Sousuke asked.

"Nagisa told you?" Makoto smiled.

"The kid doesn't know when to shut up," Sousuke said.

"Right. Well I am suppose to meet them, but so far I haven't seen..." suddenly Makoto saw a familiar figure, and Makoto blushed.

"Hello Makoto, Sousuke," Haru said as he took off his sunglasses.

"H-Haru? What are you doing here?" Makoto asked.

"Well I'm here for the job offer," Haru said as he took out Nagisa's help wanted ad.

"W-what!? Aren't you a professional swimmer!? Why would you want to get a detective job?" Makoto was really confused.

"...Actually, the team disbanded months ago...after Rin died, it didn't feel the same anymore, we tried getting someone to replace Rin, but it didn't work out, so we quit. I'm pretty sure Nitori and Momo are co-owners of a new cafe around here," Haru said.

"...O-okay, so you don't have a job right now...but why a detective job!? You don't even know the first thing about being a detective!" Makoto said.

"Actually...remember when I said I've been doing some research on you, well that included doing some research on being a detective, and I went to a school and got a full license to be a full time detective, so technically, I'm qualified to be your partner," Haru said.

"...Can you do quick art sketches?"

"Yes."

"...Do you have good reflexes?"

"Yep."

"...Are you willing to do a lot of dangerous work that could get you killed?"

"...If I'm with you, I don't have to worry," Haru said then smiled at Makoto. Makoto looked at him and blushed.

Sousuke looked at the two and became confused. "...Am I missing something here?"

"No! I mean...uh...look Sousuke, try to find anything you can on this occult, while I take Nanase here back to the office and get things straighten out," Makoto said.

"Alright, well see you guys later," Sousuke said as he left.

Makoto sighed and looked at Haru once more. "Do you really want to be a detective?"

"If it means spending more time with you, then yes," Haru said.

"...I'm guessing you're never going to leave me alone are you?" Makoto asked.

"Nope," Haru simply said.

"...Can you drive?"

"Sure...why?"

"Cause before we head back to the office and make you my official partner, I think I'm going to have a headache from all of this," Makoto sighed. The two headed towards Makoto's car, with Haru in the driver's seat, and they both drove back to the office.

Makoto prayed that god takes pity on his soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, even though Makoto is my all time favorite from the show, I just can't help but be a little mean towards him XD
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter and hope you'll like what's coming next!


	4. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto looked at the handcuffs then back at Haru then back at the handcuffs. Haru looked completely content, while Makoto looked like he was going to kill someone. When Makoto sees Nagisa, not only will he fire him, but he'll kill that jerk.

Makoto was sitting in the passenger's seat while Haru drove his car back to the office. The both of them didn't say anything during the drive, to which Makoto was glad for. They stayed silent until they reached the office.

"Stay here while I go talk to Rei and Nagisa," Makoto said.

"Not happening," Haru said as he got out of the car. Makoto stared and sighed. He swears that headache is going to come soon and it will not be pleasant.

Makoto got out of the car and the two headed inside and went upstairs towards Makoto's office. Once Makoto opened the door, he saw his two assistants being all romantic towards each other.

"M-Makoto-san! You're back already!" Rei blushed when he saw his boss.

"Hey Mako-chan! Oh, you brought Haru-chan with you," Nagisa grinned, but still kept hugging Rei.

"T-this isn't what it looks like! U-um...N-Nagisa fell and I was just treating his wounds...a-and one thing led to another and-"

"We were totally making out just now!" Nagisa grinned.

"Nagisa!" Rei continued to blush madly.

"I-it's fine you two, I just want to discuss something, that's all, then I need you two to help me find anything on occult groups around here," Makoto said.

"Occult group?" Rei asked when he finally got Nagisa to get off of him.

"Yeah, seems the bank robbery was actually an occult group getting coins...I'm not sure why they want those coins...but they did have real guns, and I'm worried what they're doing, so try to see if you can find anything on them," Makoto said, he place the reports and photos of the occult group on Rei's desk and Rei immediately started typing on his computer.

"Now let's talk Nagisa," Makoto said as he looked at Nagisa.

"Talk about what?" Nagisa asked.

"This," Makoto said as he gestured at Haru.

"Oh...you mean your new partner," Nagisa grinned.

"Yes Nagisa," Makoto sighed, "now why is he my partner?"

"Well portfolio and profile were perfect! He's athletic, and you need someone in shape. He's very knowledgeable, and he's very good at drawing! If anything, he's overqualified for this job!" Nagisa said.

"Nagisa-"

"I mean, why would he want to have a job as a detective? Especially since our job can be very dangerous!"

"Nagisa-"

"I mean sure, the pay is okay, but with how much he earned as a professional swimmer, I'm surprised-"

"Nagisa!" Makoto exclaimed.

"...Sorry...er...you were saying?" Nagisa said.

"...Do you really think it's a good idea to have Nanase-san here be my new partner?" Makoto asked.

"...Mako-chan, you've been working very hard...and I know how much the job can be stressful on one guy, heck, I was your partner for awhile...I really think you should let Haru-chan here be your partner...besides, the guy doesn't have a job at the moment, it's the least we can do, right?" Nagisa said.

Makoto stared at Nagisa for a moment and sighed. He turned towards Haru who had his stoic face on, but Makoto could tell that he was enjoying this.

"...Looks like we're partners...welcome to the team," Makoto said with an unenthusiastic tone.

"Glad to be here," Haru said as he patted Makoto's should then turned and walked towards Rei's desk. "So, anything on that occult group?"

"Hm...so far there hasn't been any recent activity besides the robbery, so I'm only presuming this group is recently new," Rei said.

"New huh? Wonder what they're doing then..." Makoto said.

"Let me see!" Nagisa said as he pushed Rei a bit to the side and stared at the screen. "Hey, I know them! Rei-chan, those were those weird guys at the supermarket, remember?"

"...You're right, they are those strange people three weeks ago," Rei said.

"Three weeks ago?"

"Yes...I believe it was the day Nanase-san came over to give us our pay, then me and Nagisa went to the supermarket to get salt and cooking oil," Rei said.

Makoto blushed when the memory rushed into his head. It was the day Haru did  _that_ to him. Makoto looked at Haru and swears he could see a bit of a smirk on his lips.

"Mako-chan...why is your face red?"

"N-nothing! You're just seeing things!" Makoto panicked. He calmed himself down and continued, "Nagisa, was there any reason they were at the supermarket that day?"

"Yeah, they were trying to recruit people to join their group, I didn't know it was an occult group, I thought it was some sort of party or something," Nagisa said.

"Did they have any contact information on them or anything?"

"I did try to ask for a pamphlet, but one of them said that they only give out information to those that actually believed...I didn't know what the meant, but I secretly took a picture of one of their signs that had their website on it," Nagisa said as he took out his phone and scrolled down till he found the picture. "Here look."

Makoto looked at the photo and could see the image of the sign with the URL of the website. "Rei, type this URL and see if there's anything." Rei nodded and quickly started typing. Soon, a homepage came up and MAkoto started to feel a bit disturbed from what he saw on it.

"Is that a real photo of a woman with her stomach open?" Nagisa asked as his face became pale.

"I-I believe so Nagisa..." Rei tried his hardest not to gag at the many images that were shown on the homepage.

"...Let's just look around till we find anything useful," Makoto said. Rei nodded and started scrolling down. There were more gruesome images of people with parts of their body cut open or just people who are dead. They soon found information on joining.

`To join our group you must show yourself at this location, prove to us that you are willing to join our family, but just like any family, if you disobey our rules, you'll end up like the many fakers that you saw above. Come and be part of the family, and we shall show you true enlightenment.`

Makoto felt sick from what he read. He asked Rei to quickly jot down the meeting location and close the page. Once Rei finished writing the location spot, Makoto grabbed his coat and gear and headed off.

"...Where do you think you're going?" Makoto asked when he saw Haru grabbing his coat.

"Coming with you obviously," Haru said.

"Um no you're not," Makoto said.

"What?" Haru glared at Makoto, it almost sent a shiver down Makoto's spine.

"Look, just because we hired you to be my partner, you're still not ready to be out on the field quite yet, you're still a rookie. I'll handle things and you just stay back with these two till I come back," Makoto said.

"If you come back that is," Haru said. Makoto looked at him and the way Haru was acting was almost like a child who was told he couldn't have a new toy. "You need me out there, otherwise you're going to end up with a bullet in your skull."

Makoto shivered from the thought, but kept a brave face. "I'm a professional Nanase-san, as well as your boss. If you don't want to be fired on your first day on the job, I recommend you do as I say," Makoto huffed. Haru stared at him in shock and Makoto couldn't help but be proud of himself for standing up for himself.

"Geez Mako-chan...what's made you all bossy all of a sudden?" Nagisa asked.

"W-well someone has to show the rookie who's in charge here," Makoto said. With that, Makoto turned around and left. Not before seeing how Haru's entire face was stunned from what Makoto said. Makoto continued walking with a proud smile and entered his car. He texted Sousuke what he found and what's going to do, and drove off to the location spot.

* * *

Makoto reached the destination and found himself inside the local forest. Makoto parked his car and memorized the area before he started going deeper in. After a couple of minutes, he heard chanting. Makoto sneaked around a few bushes and saw them. The occult group were in a circle and in the middle was a huge bonfire. Makoto slowly walked around and tried to get a better view of what they were doing. He suddenly hear the ring leader's voice.

"My brothers and sisters! I've welcome you all to this glorious night! We the believers believe that those who don't believe that our gods want blood of the sinners, the none believers, then they shall be punished! Tonight, we have a poor lamb that does not see our light, so we shall bring them from the darkness and meet their real god!"

Makoto saw two of the members bringing in a woman tied up. She was struggling to get out of the two member's grasp, but to no avail. They were going to sacrifice her. Makoto knew he had to do something now. So he climbed up one of the trees and started making his voice deep.

"Stop!" Makoto shouted in a low voice.

"W-who goes there!?" the ring leader exclaimed.

"You know who this be!" Makoto said, he just hope they'll buy it.

"...My lord...is that you?" everyone started mumbling and started to become excited and scared.

"Yes, it is I! How dare you sacrifice an innocent?"

"B-but my lord, this lost lamb needs to see the light and I-"

"The only thing that is to happen here is that you let this poor innocent go, or else I'll punish all of you and soak you all in your own blood!"

"Y-yes my lord!" the ring leader started shaking in fear. "Y-you two, untie that girl and let her go! Now!" the two members quickly untie her and let her go. The woman quickly ran to a random direction and Makoto was relieved, but he knew he still have more things to do.

"Now all of you, confess the crime you have done to the authorities!"

"M-my lord? W-why must we do such a thing?"

"You know why! You have all been corrupted by misguided deeds, and for that you all must be punished for your crimes!" Makoto said. Suddenly, the branch Makoto was leaning on started making a strange noise. Makoto realized the branch was going to give in. He needed to hurry up.

"But my lord-"

"Silence! u-um...as your lord..." the branch continued making the noise and Makoto was starting to panic, "...y-you need to do as...u-um I...you...crap!"

"...My lord? What is going on-" suddenly, the branch broke and Makoto fell. He luckily landed on the bushes underneath, but he was unfortunate that he was caught. "A trespasser!"

"U-um...y-you're all under arrest for robbing the bank and homicide of innocent civilians," Makoto said. The group surrounded him and started laughing.

"You really think you can arrest all of us?" The ring leader laughed. Makoto started panicking. "...Since our first lamb has escaped...you shall replace her and become the new lost lamb. Tie him up!" Makoto felt hands on him and found his arms bounded behind. The two members picked him up and dragged him closer towards the bonfire. Makoto started sweating, he was going to die here. He regretted not doing a lot of things. He regretted not calling his parents a bit more. He regretted not adopting that white cat already. He regretted not taking Rei, Nagisa, and Sousuke out more. Most of all, he regretted not kissing Haru one last time.

Suddenly, there was a gunshot. Makoto felt something wet on his face and realized it was blood. Makoto looked up and saw that the ring leader was shot at. The two members let go of Makoto and Makoto stumbled back.

"Freeze, or else I'll shoot," a familiar voice said.

"...H-Haru?" Makoto was both surprised and relief to see that raven haired beauty again. Haru ran towards Makoto and grabbed him by the arm. Haru quickly started untying Makoto's hand and pulled him closer towards him.

"Makoto, start running," Haru whispered.

"Right," Makoto said. The two quickly started running, and soon the entire occult group started chasing them. "What are we going to do?"

"Don't worry, I called for help," Haru said. The two reached Makoto's car, but the group managed to catch up to them. One of them had a gun and raised it in the air. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Freeze!" Sousuke's voice could be heard. "You're all under arrest!" Soon the entire police force surrounded the group and they all surrendered.

"...Told you you needed me," Haru said.

"...I...I'm sorry Haru...I should have accepted your help," Makoto said.

"...You can say sorry by coming over for dinner," Haru said.

"...You're still flirting with me?" Makoto asked.

"Maybe," Haru said as he walked away and got inside Makoto's car.

"Makoto, you alright?" Sousuke asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you and Haru," Makoto said.

"It's a good thing Haru called, or else you'd be dead. Keep a good eye on that partner of yours, I'm sure he's doing the same for you," Sousuke said.

"R-right..." Makoto said and hoped his blushing cheeks weren't showing.

"We'll handle things here, why don't you go home, you must be exhausted," Sousuke said.

"Will do, I'll email Rei to send in my report," Makoto said. With that, Makoto walked back to his car and started driving back to the office. "...Go on...say it, I know you want to."

"Say what?" Haru asked.

"Say that I was an idiot. I was irresponsible. I should have listened to you," Makoto said.

"...You know me so well," Haru said.

"Yeah, and I only knew you for a short amount of time...that's the scary part here," Makoto said.

"You'll get use to it since we're partners and all," Haru said.

"...Right," Makoto sighed and continued driving on.

The two reached the office and both Nagisa and Rei greeted their return.

"How was the mission Mako-chan and Haru-chan?"

"...It was fine," Makoto said.

"He almost got himself killed if it weren't for me," Haru said.

"Eh? You almost died!?" Nagisa exclaimed. He quickly hugged Makoto and looked like he was going to cry.

"Nagisa, everything is fine. I'm alright, everyone is alright. No one died," Makoto said.

"Well...except for that ring leader I shot," Haru said.

"Right...about that...you didn't have to shoot him Haru," Makoto said.

"It was self-defense," Haru said.

"You could have given them a warning shot," Makoto said.

"If I did that then the fucker would have captured me and we'd both be dead," Haru said.

"S-still, you shouldn't have come when I told you to not come! You basically disobeyed an order," Makoto said.

"Disobeyed? If I hadn't disobeyed, then you'd be dead by now!" Haru said.

"I...I had things under control," Makoto said.

"Oh right, like letting them drag you into the freaking bonfire to make you into a roasted marshmallow," Haru said.

"S-still you could have-"

"Guys!" Nagisa shouted. Suddenly, the two heard a clicking sound and both Makoto and Haru looked down at their hands.

"...N-Nagisa...what are you doing?" Makoto asked.

"Well you two were arguing...so I thought that the only way for you two to get along is by handcuffing you both and working things out together," Nagisa said.

"W-what!?"

"Nagisa, were you reading that build a good relationship book again?" Rei asked.

"What? So far everything it said works. Like that time I got Makoto to give me a paid vacation for a week," Nagisa said.

"I thought you said you had to go to your grandmother's funeral!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Nope, my grandma is still alive and kicking!" Nagisa grinned.

"Okay look Nagisa, just give me the key and I won't get angry at you," Makoto said.

"No can do Mako-chan, until you can work out whatever it is you need to work out with Haru-chan, you're stuck like this," Nagisa said as he pocketed the key.

"B-but-"

"Oh look at the time, our job is done here, see you tomorrow Mako-chan, Haru-chan! Let's go Rei-chan!" Nagisa said as he grabbed Rei's hand and the two left, leaving Makoto and Haru handcuffed together.

Makoto looked at the handcuffs then back at Haru then back at the handcuffs. Haru looked completely content, while Makoto looked like he was going to kill someone. When Makoto sees Nagisa, not only will he fire him, but he'll kill that jerk.

"Ugh...what are we going to do now?" Makoto groaned.

"...We could go back to my place and have dinner like you promised," Haru said.

"Do you really think I'm in the mood for more of your harassment?" Makoto glared.

"...No...but I do have a saw at my place...strong enough to cut these handcuffs," Haru said.

"...Fine," Makoto sighed. He grabbed his things and the two left.

After an awkward drive to Haru's house, the two finally made it.

"S-sorry for constantly pulling your arm," Makoto said.

"It's understandable...especially since we're handcuffed and all," Haru said.

"R-right..." Makoto said. The two didn't say anything for awhile till Makoto realized they were going to have to get out now. It was painful when they climbed in, especially since Haru had to go through the diver's seat and then sit in the passenger's seat, all while twisting Makoto's hand a lot, but now they have to go in reverse just to get out of the car. "We better get out of the car, just try to endure the pain of getting out, okay?"

"...Actually, I think I have an easier way of getting out," Haru said.

"Really? What that-" suddenly, Haru started moving and he was now sitting on top of Makoto's lap. Makoto started blushing and started getting dizzy. "W-what are you doing!?" Makoto exclaimed.

"Making things easier," Haru said, but placed his arms around Makoto's shoulders.

"Y-you mean...m-making things easier for you to kiss me," Makoto blushed.

"...Maybe," Haru said.

"...W-why do you keep doing stuff like this Haru?" Makoto asked.

"...You really want to know why?" Haru asked.

"...Y-yes," Makoto said as he looked up. Those blue eyes were looking at him once again.

"...You're very interesting Makoto. From the moment you solved that case five months ago. You actually knew what happened exactly. I was impressed. Not only that, but you were so kind to me...even though I didn't cry when my husband died...I didn't even cry when I was at his funeral," Haru said.

"...You were sad though...right?" Makoto asked.

"Right, spot on as ever," Haru said.

"Well...even though your face doesn't tell, your eyes do," Makoto said.

"Do they now? That would mean you've been staring at them," Haru said.

"W-well...I'll admit...your eyes are very beautiful," Makoto blushed.

"Thank you," Haru said.

Makoto sat there, glad he was able to say how beautiful Haru's eyes were, but one question still needed to be answered. "...So why did you do... _that_ to me? Why do you keep looking at me like that? Why do you make my heart flutter every time you're around? W-why did I think about wanting to kiss you again when I faced certain death? Just...why?"

"...Because I love you Makoto...the more I knew about you...the more I fell in love with you. From your detective brain to your clumsy personality. I fell in love. Just like when I fell for Rin, you brought a spark inside of me, but this time...I know it'll never burn out. I know it'll last longer, so please Makoto...please say you'll be mine," Haru said.

Makoto looked at him and felt his heart beating very fast. He didn't know what to say. He was flattered that Haru felt that way towards him, but was he in love with Haru? He wasn't sure. He never had the though when they first met. True, Makoto thought he was handsome, but wanting to date? It never came across Makoto's mind. He never thought about dating anyone, he never thought about kissing someone. He never thought about marrying anyone. So the thought of him and Haru being more than just work partners feels foreign to Makoto. For the first time, Makoto had no idea what to do.

"...H-Haru...I do like you...and when we did it...and when we kissed...it felt amazing, but...I'm not sure if I'm r-ready for a relationship or anything like that...I'm sorry," Makoto said.

"...Are you sure about that?" Haru asked.

"...I do...I just...I just want to start out as friends...let me just sort out my own feelings and see what happens," Makoto said.

"...Alright. Even though I hate waiting...I'll wait for your final reply," Haru said.

"Thank you," Makoto sighed in relief. Makoto was about to open the car door, but Haru stopped him. "Haru?"

"I maybe waiting for you...but that doesn't mean I'm a patient guy Makoto. So as I wait...I'll at least relieve some of my stress," Haru said.

"W-what do you-" lips were on him and Makoto felt those soft lips, he desired earlier, on his. Haru poked his tongue out and Makoto gladly let his tongue in. Makoto felt Haru grab his shoulders a bit tightly, and Makoto pulled Haru closely towards his body.

The two finally pulled away after what felt like hours, and Makoto was currently in a daze and was looking at Haru.

Haru leaned forward and whispered in Makoto's ears. "...When you realized your feelings, I hope you're thinking of me all the time." Makoto gulped, but nodded. Haru smiled and opened the door. He then climbed out and Makoto soon followed. "...Let's have dinner and then get these handcuffs off," Haru said.

Makoto nodded and followed Haru, however, he doesn't know if he can eat anything, especially since it feels like there are butterflies inside of his stomach. 


	5. Reporting for Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto looked at those blue eyes, he couldn't help but smile at how much they look at him with so much care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first, I thought of making this become the final two chapters, but then I thought it would be too short for both, and not only that, but this is a short story anyways, so I'm making this the final chapter!
> 
> Enjoy!

Makoto and Haru just finished eating dinner, and were currently going to Haru's basement to get the saw that'll help rid the handcuffs.

"You know, even though it must have been difficult cooking while we were handcuffed...dinner was really good," Makoto said.

"Thanks," Haru said.

"You're a really good cook Haru," Makoto complimented.

"...I could cook for you...once we start dating," Haru said.

"Not happening," Makoto sighed, but smiled.

"...Joking aside...I could cook for you once in awhile...especially since it seems you can't cook for yourself," Haru said.

"H-how did you-"

"I've seen your kitchen, the majority of food in your fridge are cup noodles, then I found a single box of cereal in your cupboard," Haru said.

"G-geez...I'll admit...you're a good detective if you figured that out just by looking at my kitchen," Makoto sighed.

"It doesn't really take a detective to figure out you're a terrible cook, especially when I found that...stew you made and placed in your fridge," Haru said.

"I-I tried very hard on it!" Makoto whined.

"Whatever you say Makoto," Haru said. The two reached the basement and Haru turned on the lights to find the saw.

"Why are you keeping your saw in your basement anyways?" Makoto asked.

"...It's because it use to belong to Rin, I didn't want to get rid of everything that belonged to him, so I'm putting them in the basement," Haru said.

"I see...I guess even if you were falling out of love...you still care very deeply about him," Makoto said.

"Yeah..." Haru looked down and was lost in thought. Makoto noticed how Haru's face was very sad looking.

"Haru? You alright?" Makoto asked.

"Hm? Y-yeah...I'm fine..." Haru said.

"...Do you wanna talk about it?" Makoto asked.

"...I don't know..."

"Like I said before, talking about it might make you feel better," Makoto said, he suddenly spotted something from one of the boxes, he took it out and found the saw, "we can talk about it while we saw these handcuffs off."

"...Fine," Haru said. They started sawing the handcuffs off and Haru told Makoto what's troubling him. "...I know me and Rin weren't great once we married, I always thought we'd stay together if we had that spark within us...I guess I was wrong. That spark died out years ago...I don't know what happened...I guess what made us like each other was our competitive spirit...not really...our actual feelings towards each other. You already know that Rin was having an affair with me with Sousuke...I didn't mind too much, I knew he'd get bored of me...but a part of me thought we could have work things out, we could have try to get that spark back...I don't know...what do you think?"

"Well...in my opinion, I find it very difficult to see anyone get bored with you...I know my life always get exciting with some of the cases I solve...but with you around now...it's gotten ten times more exciting," Makoto said.

"...Makoto..."

"Haru...I may not understand fully on how you felt about Rin...or how you felt when you knew your love for him is kinda gone...but I know you still care about him...and I know that if Rin was still alive...and if you did went through with the divorce, Rin would never say you were boring, he would never say that he doesn't love you...cause...you're an amazing guy," Makoto said.

"...Is that your way of confessing to me?" Haru asked.

"W-what? O-of course not!" Makoto exclaimed as his face became red. The saw finally cut through the handcuffs. "Thank goodness...we'll still need to get that key from Nagisa to unlock the cuffs...but at least we're not stuck together," Makoto said.

"Yippee," Haru said sarcastically.

"Now don't be like that," Makoto sighed. The two started walking upstairs, "I'm glad you told me Haru...I feel like I got to know you a bit more."

"...I'm not kidding that I would cook for you once in awhile, I'd love to do it for you...especially since I worry about your health," Haru said.

"...I'll take you on that offer," Makoto smiled. Once the two were back in the living room, Makoto checked the time and started to yawn. "Well it's late, and I don't really want to drive back home, so Haru, could you please get me a blanket and a pillow?"

"What for?"

"Eh? Well I'm going to be sleeping on the couch of course," Makoto said.

"No you're not," Haru said.

"Eh? T-then where am I going to sleep? I'm a bit too tall to sleep in my car, and it's dangerous to drive back to the office this late," Makoto said.

"I know, that's why you're not driving back or sleeping in your car," Haru said.

"You're not making sense here Haru...where am I suppose to sleep then?" Makoto asked, he hoped he didn't have to sleep on the floor, that would be bad for his back.

"You're sleeping in my room of course," Haru said.

"E-excuse me?" Makoto blushed.

"Come on already, I'm already tired," Haru said.

"H-Haru, I'm not sleeping in your room," Makoto said.

"Alright then, then enjoy sleeping on the cold couch," Haru said. Makoto looked at the couch and realized it was very bare. He knew if he slept there, he was most likely going to get a cold. With a sigh, Makoto followed Haru to his room.

"I-I'm only going to be sleeping on your spare futon," Makoto said.

"Sorry, I don't have one," Haru said.

"E-eh? Then where am I suppose to sleep?" Makoto exclaimed.

"My bed of course," Haru said.

"S-stop joking around!" Makoto blushed.

"I'm not, either get in or have a stiff back, your choice," Haru said.

"...Fine...b-but no funny business!" Makoto blushed. He got under the covers and tried to make sure to make enough space between him and Haru. "H-how exactly were we going to fit in this bed? This bed was meant for one person, not two, especially with how tall I am!"

"It's fine if we just..." Haru snuggled closer towards Makoto's body and Makoto's entire face heated up.

"H-Haru!"

"Quiet, it's late. Go to sleep," Haru said.

"...G-geez," Makoto said. The two laid there in silence. Makoto tried very heart to control his beating heart, while Haru slowly started going to sleep. Makoto wondered how he could sleep like this, but then he remembered this was Haru. Makoto looked down and couldn't help but admire Haru's sleeping face. He looked calm, and somewhat innocent. Makoto couldn't help himself but kiss Haru on the forehead.

Makoto realized what he did and quickly blushed. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, while trying to forget what he just did. Unknown to him, Haru was still awake and he was smiling.

* * *

Makoto opened his eyes when he smells something. It smelled like grilled mackerel. Makoto sat up and remembered what he did last night. He blushed when he remembered he shared a bed with Haru and that he kissed him on his forehead. Makoto didn't know what got over him last night, he didn't know why he kissed Haru's forehead, he especially didn't know why that every time Haru is around, he feels his heart beating very fast. Makoto got out of bed and put on his coat. He went downstairs to see Haru in the kitchen.

"Morning Makoto," Haru said.

"Morning," Makoto said as he tried to avoid looking in Haru's direction. His heart was beating so fast, it felt like it was going to pop right out of his chest. "W-what's for breakfast?"

"Mackerel," Haru said as he place a plate of mackerel in front of Makoto once Makoto sat down.

"You sure do like mackerel," Makoto said.

"What do you mean? I never ate that much mackerel in front of you," Haru said.

"No...but on the first day I met you, you smelled like you at something fishy, it took awhile for me to realized you ate mackerel. You smelled like mackerel once again when I helped you find Gou, and when we drove passed the fish market, I saw you staring at a particular sign. A sign that was selling mackerel for half price. We had mackerel last night for dinner, so now we're eating mackerel for breakfast. I'd say you eat a lot of mackerel Haru," Makoto said.

"Good eye detective," Haru said as he sat down with his place of mackerel.

"I don't mind eating mackerel, but I feel like you shouldn't eat this much Haru, you'll get mercury poisoning if you keep eating too much mackerel," Makoto said.

"Says the guy who has about a dozen cup of noodles in his kitchen," Haru said.

"S-shut it!" Makoto blushed.

"Well eat up, Nagisa texted me, it seems we might have a case," Haru said.

"Really? What did he say?" Makoto asked as he picked up a piece of mackerel and was about to put it in his mouth.

"Someone died," Haru said.

Makoto dropped his chopsticks and looked at Haru in horror. "I-I thought I told Nagisa that I won't do murder cases!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Makoto, you've dealt with a crazy fan that threatened to kill me and Gou, you've dealt with an occult case, and you helped the police solve how Rin died. You basically dealt with cases that involved people getting hurt or dying," Haru said.

"I-I know...but the first two I didn't actually witness someone dying...except for the ring leader, but I was panicking already so I didn't really notice it too much. Rin's case was the only one," Makoto said.

"Still...if you want to help people, you got to get over the whole seeing blood and dead bodies, those people need you Makoto, so you either help them, or just have this guilty conscience knowing that someone died and the murder is still out there," Haru said.

"...Alright...I-I'll do it," Makoto said.

"Good, now let's finish eating and get over there," Haru said.

"Right," Makoto said. Once the two finished eating, they headed off.

* * *

"Sousuke, give me the details," Makoto asked once he arrived at the scene and saw Sousuke in front of the house.

"Right, well it seems the victim was Tanaka Hiro, who was the founder of the fish market," Sousuke said.

"Why would someone want to murder the founder of the fish market?" Makoto asked.

"That's why we asked you to come, the guy wasn't married, he donated some of his earnings to the local hospitals, and he was a very nice old man...don't know why anyone would want to kill him," Sousuke said.

"Hm...well judging from his wounds, it is indeed a murder...but that leaves one question. Who?"

"...Actually...in Tanaka-san's will...it was said that when he died, everything goes to his only nephew, Atsushi Akihiko," Sousuke said.

"Hm...where is Atsushi-san?" Makoto asked.

"I believe he's currently at the fish market right now," Sousuke said.

"I see, well we'll head over there and ask some questions," Makoto said.

"Alright, we'll wrap things up over here, just stay safe Makoto," Sousuke said.

"I will, thanks," Makoto said. Makoto and Haru went back to the car and Haru placed his hand on Makoto's back.

"You did well, you didn't once squirm," Haru said.

"...I actually knew Tanaka-san...I won't forgive whoever killed him. I'll find him and make sure Tanaka-san gets his justice," Makoto said.

"...That the spirit," Haru sighed, but smiled. The two drove off and headed towards the fish market.

* * *

The two reached the fish market and once they entered, they saw many constructors and employees running around.

"Hey hey hey! I thought I told you to put that over there! And you, I said burgundy blue! I swear, if you paint that regular blue I will-"

"U-um...excuse me, Atsushi-san?"

"Hm? Oh detective! the police called me, telling me you were coming," Atsushi said.

"Yes...we've heard your uncle died," Makoto said.

"Yeah, poor guy...he died too soon," Atsushi said.

"Well...he died last night," Makoto said.

"Right right...so what you want?" Atsushi said as he looked at some documents.

"Well," Makoto dodge a man holding a plank of wood, "you see...we need to ask you if you knew anything about Tanaka's death," Makoto said.

"I don't know anything, I told that to the police, I was at home all day, then the police and my uncle's lawyer came and told me the guy died and that I own my uncle's fish market, that's it," Atsushi said.

"Right...what...what are you doing exactly?"

"Renovating," Atsushi smirked.

"W-what? Don't you think that's a bit...too soon? I know you now own the fish market...but your uncle really loves this place? Don't you think it's very disrespectful to start changing everything?"

"Look kid, this is business. I'm sad that the old guy died, really, but here's the thing. My uncle was a fool, donating almost half of his earnings. He'd be living the wealthy life right now if he didn't spent so much on sick people all day," Atsushi said. Makoto tried his best to stay calm.

"Still...I don't think it's wise to be changing things right now, especially since there is a murderer out there," Makoto said.

"Listen, it's your job to find whoever killed the guy and bring him in right? Well, it's my job now to make sure I sell some fish, and the first thing I'm going to be doing is stop having those stupid mackerel half off," Atsushi said.

"S-stupid?" Haru said defensively.

"I see, well we're sorry for taking your time, we shall leave you to it then," Makoto said after he covered Haru's mouth. He dragged Haru out of the door and they were outside.

"Do we have anything?" Haru asked.

"I think we do, but I can't be completely sure till we get some more info from this guy...but I'm pretty sure I know who is the killer," Makoto said.

"It's Atsushi?" Haru asked.

"Well we're going to be finding out," Makoto said. The two went back to the car and drove off.

* * *

Makoto and Haru were back at the fish market during closing time, and were currently sneaking around the back and picking the lock.

"You sure it's safe to come back here?" Haru asked.

"Don't worry, if my hunch is right, I'm sure Atsushi doesn't like being in the back where the floor has a bunch of fish guts and blood," Makoto said.

"Alright," Haru said.

Makoto managed to unlock the door and the two sneaked inside. They slowly walked towards the front and saw Atsushi near the front door, talking to his cellphone.

"Yeah, the old man is dead...uh huh...alright...you made sure there wasn't any evidence left behind? ...Good....alright I'll meet you and give you your payment...just make sure you're careful, they got some detective working on the case...yeah...he and his partner actually came, I thought they were suspecting me...don't worry...they don't know shit...alright, I'm heading over there. See ya," Atsushi said, he hung up and left through the front door.

"Alright, it seems we've now confirmed that Atsushi has something to do with Tanaka's death, now all we need to do is find out who's helping him," Makoto said.

"Alright, let's go before we lose him," Haru said. The two quickly left and entered their car. They spotted Atsushi's car and started following him. "Don't lose him."

"I won't," Makoto said.

They finally saw Atsushi's car parked at an abandoned warehouse. The two got out of the car and readied their guns.

"Come on, let's make sure no one sees us," Makoto said.

"Right," Haru said. The two cautiously walked into the warehouse and found Atsushi talking to man and a group of menacing looking men.

"Here's your cut," Atsushi said as he handed the man a briefcase full of money.

"Nice, and like we promised, we'd kill you uncle and help redesign your new owned business, and in return, you give us a new hideout and give us half of what you earn," the man said.

"Right," Atsushi smirked.

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you," the man said as he shook Atsushi's hand. "Now...what are our next step?"

"First, we gotta make sure those detectives don't find anything," Atsushi said.

"Don't worry, we cleaned the place up and made sure we didn't leave a trace," the man said.

"Alright, but we still need to get rid of any suspicion on me," Atsushi said.

"Hm...we can always frame it on someone, and I have the perfect candidate," the man smirked.

"Perfect," Atsushi said.

"Haru, start texting Sousuke to come over here with the squad, I'm going to confront them," Makoto said.

"Are you insane? Look at how many of them are out there," Haru said.

"Don't worry, trust me," Makoto smiled at Haru. Haru looked at him and sighed.

"Don't get killed," Haru said.

"Promise," Makoto said. Haru nodded and stayed behind as he started texting to Sousuke. Makoto stepped out from where they were hiding and immediately, the menacing men took out their guns.

"You were followed?" the man said angrily towards Atsushi.

"I didn't know! I swear...shit it's the detective," Atsushi said.

"That's right, and I'm here to arrest you...well...at first," Makoto said. Haru was confused, he stared at Makoto and waited to see what happens next.

"...What do you mean kid?"

"W-well...I'm getting tired of all this detective work...helping all those sad and pathetic people...and do I get a thanks? Nope. So here's a deal...I'll help you get the police off your backs, if you give me a cut of your deal," Makoto said.

"...Why should we trust you?" the man asked.

"Do you see me with anyone? Atsushi, you know I have a partner, but you don't see him with me right now. I'm all alone," Makoto said.

"...He's right, he has a partner, but I don't see him," Atsushi said.

"Hm...this is interesting...with you around, we can do our business without having to worry about the police...it'll be the perfect cover...you have yourself a deal," the man said.

"Great, Makoto walked over towards them and once he was standing in front of the man, he shook his hand.

"Welcome to the business kid," the man said. Suddenly, sirens could be heard outside and everyone froze. Makoto quickly pulled back his hand and smirked.

"On second thought...this business isn't for me, looks like I'll have to arrest you after all," Makoto smiled. Soon the police ran in and held out their guns, the menacing men quickly put down their weapons and surrendered.

Sousuke walked in and and held out his gun. "Atsushi Akihiko, you're under arrest for being involve in the murder of Tanaka Hiro."

"That's what happens when you start doing renovation so soon, if you had done it a bit later, you could have probably gotten away with it," Makoto said as he started walking back to Haru. "Haru, let's get out of here and have dinner," Makoto smiled.

"Alright," Haru said.

"...T-this can't be happening...I can't let this happen...y-you...you fucking bastard!" Atsushi suddenly pulled out the man's gun and pointed at Makoto.

"Makoto!" Haru exclaimed.

There was a gunshot. Sousuke tackled Atsushi down. Haru ran towards Makoto. Makoto's body started falling. Everything was silent.

"M-Makoto! Makoto!"

"H-Haru?" Makoto could barely say.

"Come on...you're alright...you have to be alright...okay...y-you're not dying...y-you can't die," Haru said.

"Haru...you really...care so much about me...don't you...?" Makoto smiled weakly.

"...Of course I do you idiot...please...please don't die...you're important to me...just like Rin...but I know that if I'm with you...I can be happy...so please...please don't leave me..." Haru said. He started crying, Makoto slowly held up his hand and wiped Haru's tear.

"...I love you...sorry if this is the wrong time to say it...but I do...I love you Nanase Haruka...and I'm glad...I got...to...meet you," Makoto said. Slowly, his eyes started closing. Haru held Makoto's body closer to his.

"Makoto? Makoto. Makoto! Makoto!"

* * *

A lone figure was currently standing in front of a grave, he had a bouquet of flowers in his hands. He looked at the grave sadly, but still had a smile on his face.

"Hey...it's been awhile hasn't it? ...I'm sorry for not visiting that often...just knowing you're gone hurts a lot...I just want to say...I'm sorry. I know it must have been hard being with me...I know I'm stubborn...I know I have an obsession with water and mackerel...but...you were the best thing to happen to me. I know we had our fights...and I know I make you feel so angry a lot...but I know deep down we loved each other. I just want say...I love you...and goodbye...I will never forget you," Haru said.

"Aw...that's very nice of you to say Haru, I'm sure Rin will appreciate hearing you say that," Makoto said from behind.

"I hope he appreciates it, I actually had to think long and hard on that," Haru sighed. Makoto laughed and held Haru's hand. "You didn't get up here with any trouble right? I don't want you to hurt your arm even more," Haru said.

"Don't worry Haru-chan, the doctor said I'll be able to take off the sling and cast very soon," Makoto said.

"I seriously can't believe that bullet missed you by half inches," Haru said.

"Well I did say I'm very lucky at avoiding being shot," Makoto said.

"Yeah yeah, but look at you now, because you fainted, you sprained your arm after you fell," Haru said.

"Well it wouldn't have sprained if you didn't come rushing in and tried to catch me, I'm much taller than you Haru, so of course I was going to sprain my arm," Makoto sighed.

"Yeah yeah..." Haru looked at the gravestone and leaned against Makoto. "I'm glad that bullet missed you, otherwise I would have to come here and say those words to your grave."

"...Yeah..." Makoto said.

"...Why did you finally say you love me at that moment? Especially when you knew you weren't going to die," Haru said.

"...Because...you were crying...I only know a few people who would cry that much if they thought I was going to die...you actually looked so worried for me...I know I've been stubborn on accepting you...but...I know I don't want to have a life without you...so I'm glad I finally got to say it...and I'm glad I'll be able to say it to you everyday," Makoto said.

"...Say it to me Makoto, I want to hear you say it," Haru said.

"...I love you Haru, and I will always love you. You're my partner and my boyfriend," Makoto said.

"...Makoto..."

"Yes Haru?"

"...Let's do it," Haru said.

"E-eh? What...now?"

"No...when we get in the car," Haru said.

"N-no way! I have a sprain arm! I don't want it to get worse!" Makoto exclaimed.

"You didn't stop me when we did it yesterday," Haru said.

"Y-you didn't let me say anything! You had your tongue down my throat! Besides...I don't want to do it in the car again, it was so awkward and so cramped! I almost broke my other arm you know!" Makoto blushed.

"Alright alright, then we'll do it once we get back home," Haru said.

"C-come on Haru, I'm tired! Getting up here was hard enough, especially when the ground is so bumpy and I have a broken arm!" Makoto whined.

"Stop whining and let's go home already," Haru said.

"Alright, but we're only going home and not doing that," Makoto blushed.

"Not making any promises," Haru said.

"Haru? Haru! Y-you pervert!" Makoto blushed. He rushed towards Haru's side and the two headed home.

"Yeesh...those two make an odd pair...but I know you'd feel happy for them Rin...I miss you...hope you're happy up there. Keep a good eye on Nanase, especially whenever he's with Makoto," Sousuke said once he reached the top after Haru and Makoto started leaving.

Things were back to normal. Makoto and Haru were together. Nagisa and Rei were still together and being them. Sousuke continues to be the best chief of the police force. Gou happily visits Makoto and Haru's office and hangs out with Nagisa and Rei. Nitori and Momo are happy with their cafe business. Seijuurou continues to support Gou in anyway possible. Things were finally normal. With many new cases, making enemies, but also making friends. Things were finally peaceful for everyone.

"Detective Tachibana Makoto and detective Nanase Haruka reporting for duty!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been fun writing this story, especially since I love mystery/detective stuff, so I'm glad a lot of you enjoyed the story! Now it's time for me to continue writing for my other stories!


End file.
